Elsa's Bizarre Adventure
by Jacob Flores
Summary: Witness the origin of Elsa's magic, the conflict with the Southern Isles Bloodline, and the escapades of Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, and a whole cast of other characters, old and new, in this, the beginning of a most bizarre adventure. Get ready peeps, cause' this is gonna be an interesting one!
1. Chapter 1

**A. N. For those of you who can get which fandom I'm apart of based on the title... You have my respect. For those of you who can't... no worries. This is, through and through, a Frozen story. As the name suggests, a very _bizarre_ frozen story. **

**As of this moment, this story is very much a pet project, but with enough support, it could become a passion project, so leave those reviews, and if you like the story, start following. My only wish was to write a Frozen fanfiction _heavily_ inspired by one of my favorite shows. Maybe you guys can appreciate that. I hope you do and that you enjoy _Elsa's Bizarre Adventure_.**

 **Disclaimer: Frozen is the property of Disney. I own nothing.**

 **Jailhouse Rock**

 _It's a fall morning in Arendelle! City of Joy and Beauty! Considered a most mysterious trading partner by its neighbors, it is also home to the royal family! Though their story is a mystery unto itself, (as if everybody doesn't already know_ that _story,) Arendelle's people live a simple and content life, (eternal winters notwithstanding.) But all of that is about to change! (again.) Nestled in one of the fjords Norway is famous for, Arendelle's people wake up to what appears to be another ordinary day in their fair kingdom! (As ordinary as it can be anyway.) But all is not well in paradise! In the local jailhouse, one mother fears for her son…_

"Cassius Clay: 23 years old, 6 ½ feet tall, an American—" The constable still thought that _extremely_ odd. "Uh… his father is out of the picture, I assume, Miss Clay?"

"Y— Yes," she said tentatively. "He left me and Cassius years ago." Her Norwegian was surprisingly good.

"Thanks. Just needed that for the record." That, _and_ he suspected that a boy like Clay had no real father figure in his life; His complete disrespect for him and his guards was a telltale sign… among other things.

But he didn't need to tell Miss Clay about his other run ins with her son.

He started, "Your probably worried—

"Constable!" she shrieked, cutting him off. "Why am I here? What did Cassius do?!" The way she spoke seemed to make her already greying hazelnut hair grow greyer. "Did he…" Her eyes were becoming too wide for her face. "… _KILL_ SOMEONE?!"

Eh— Him and his second, reading a newspaper by the door into the compound, chuckled awkwardly at that. "Relax, Miss Clay. He didn't kill anyone." he said, closing up the boy's criminal ' _record_.' Record to the constable anyway. "He's just here for a brawl he got into with some lowlifes."

"Oh…" She visibly relaxed at that. "Okay. I was afraid he— Actually, I don't know what I was afraid of."

"Yeah." _No one,_ he thought to himself, _certainly not the chief or Miss Clay, needs to know about Clay's_ actual _criminal record_.

"I had him spend the night here." He placed the book beneath the desk. "The lowlifes in question probably had it coming anyway. I'm pretty sure they were going to mug him." Mug Clay. _Like that'll end well_. "Anyway, I just asked you here this morning to… well, talk him into leaving."

"What?" She was confused.

 _So am I_ , he thought.

"You see Mam…" the Constable wanted to explain this as best he could, but Clay's arrest was just so…

… _bizarre_.

"You see," he struggled to say, rubbing the back of his head, "we found your boy when we heard a scuffle in an alley during a patrol last night. When we ran to investigate, we found him surrounded by at least five of those muggers we mentioned… all beaten down."

 _To a bloody pulp_.

"Wait— and Cassius wasn't hurt?"

"Oh, he wasn't hurt alright," said the second, earning him a quick glare from the constable.

He didn't give Miss Clay enough time to dwell on that when he answered, "He was a bit worse for wear," _Lie._ "but otherwise, your boy was unharmed. What's strange is that as soon as we found him, he asked for us to arrest him and came back with me and my second here to jail. This morning, when I went to release him, he refused to leave his cell."

"I don't understand. Why doesn't he want to leave?"

"Because he… Well, he— Clay, eh." _What do I say?_ "Cassius, er." He didn't like using Clay's actual name. _I give up_. "Maybe it's best if I let him tell you himself. I wanted you to talk some sense into him anyway. Seeing as how you're his mother, I'm hoping you can convince him to leave his cell. Is that alright?"

"Yes. Take me to him."

"Right this way then." The constable was relieved that he didn't have to give Clay's absurd story about why he didn't want to leave this jail. "Skjoldr, the keys?"

Leaving the confines of the desk and heading towards the compound door, him and Clay's mother let the second grab the keys to the door from a rack and unlock the entrance. When it opened, the darkness from the jail proper below reached out, drawing the company in.

They walked down. The one called Skjoldr led the way.

"If I may ask Miss Clay," started the constable, "how long have you and your son lived in Arendelle? Your Norwegian is very good for a foreigner."

"Almost five years." she answered. "I know my Norwegian isn't very fluent." She looked sheepish. "Is it bad?"

"Are you serious? Not at all Mam." The corridor was short. "Honestly, it's better than the garble from most of the people I have to deal with on a daily basis." They turned the corner, revealing a longer corridor, lined on both sides by cells.

"There," said the second. "He's in the cell all the way at the end. The right one."

"Miss Clay, stay—

"Cassius!"

"Wha— Miss Clay!" She had run ahead, the constable shouting at her back.

She _needed_ to see her son. Her boy.

"Cassius!"

 _Cassius, throw the ball! Over here sweetie!_

"Cassius!"

 _Cassius, be careful and don't be late for school! … Kay, bye Mom!_

"Cassius!"

 _This is delicious Mom! Did you really make it all by yourself? Or did Miss Pearl help you?_

 _His smile…_ "Cassius!"

 _Hey Mom, I found Dad's pocket watch! Do you think he'll come home sooner if he's left it behind? He needs his watch._

 _His smile… He was so proud of himself…_ "Cassius!"

 _It wasn't the only thing he left behind._

 _Mom… When is Dad going to come home?_

 _His smile was so hopeful… the last time he smiled…_ "Cassius!"

She would give anything to see him smile like that again.

"Cassius!

"Cassius!

"Cassius!

"… CASSIUS!"

…

" **Shut up and get out of my face YOU STUPID** _ **BITCH!"**_

…

"Okay!" The smile on her face and the cheer in her voice were beyond reason.


	2. Chapter 2

**Early in the Morning**

"I promise constable he's not really like this he's usually polite he's such a good boy!"

Cassius Clay was resting on his cot when his mother came. The way he spoke to his own mother said that he was anything _but._

"Miss Clay, please, like we said, we are going to release him right now. We just needed you here to—"

"Oi! Clay!" The one named Skjoldr kicked the bars. "Wake up! You're leaving, you hear?"

He was trying to nap… till he turned on Skjoldr and _looked_ at him.

The guard shuddered.

He sat up.

"So the constable asked you here, huh? _Pfft-._ "

There was no light in Cassius. He was all black and grey. Broad as the side of a warship, but lean as a cypress tree. Still sitting back on the cot, his ebony hair caught the light from the sole window in the cell, only to have his broadside fire back his bearing.

"Listen, Mom, I'm gonna be staying here for awhile."

His mother finally stopped carrying on with the constable when she heard that and looked back at him and asked, "But Cassius, why?"

"I'm… cursed."

At that, everyone got real quit. "What?"

"I was attacked by… some guys. They were armed. They wanted to kill me. I defended myself. But I nearly killed them because— I don't know how, but I've become crazy strong. It was this spirit that's been following me around. I think it cursed me."

The constable and the guard laughed. "See what I mean Mam? He won't leave because he thinks he's got powers like the queen."

"Is your son all right upstairs, Miss Clay?"

Cassius and his mother said nothing. Just looked at each other, waiting for an understanding to pass between them—

The bars reverberated when they were slammed by three other inmates.

"Please let us out!"

"He's not lying!"

"I won't do anything bad again!"

"We promise!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The constable hit his stick against the bars. "Shut up and get back! Back I said!"

Their faces looked genuinely afraid. No. Not afraid. Terrified.

 _Plunk-._

"Huh?"

Everyone looked back at Cassius to see him drinking from a bottle of— Was that rum?

"What the… hey, where did you get that?!"

"The spirit gave it to me. He likes to keep me comfortable." But that wasn't the only thing. He also pulled out from under the cot what appeared to be the morning paper. He started reading the sports section.

The guards were livid.

"Alright, first off, it is _way_ too early to be drinking!"

 _Says you._

"Secondly, I couldn't find this morning's paper anywhere, so you stole it!"

 _Ugh._

"And thirdly, _Breaker_ …"

That got his attention.

"…this hocus pocus about you being followed around by a spirit and having powers like the queen is garbage…"

The constable never used that name around company like— his _mom_.

"…so why don't you step out of the cell and start talking like a sane person! Or do I need to tell your mother about your other activities?"

"What other—

 _That's it_.

As soon as he dropped the paper and the bottle, he stood up for the first time and…

My God, he was tall!

His bearing now was enough to make the constable hesitate and remember just who he was talking to. His second certainly hadn't forgotten, as he had backed away from the bars. The inmates, terrified for their lives, pushed themselves as far into the corners of the cell as possible.

Only his mother remained where she was, still confused by everything she was hearing.

Cassius walked forward.

"You don't believe me."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement to everyone present.

"But you will."

His eyes lowered to the constable's side arm, a rarity among Arendellian guards.

"Let me show you."

He would show them if they wanted him to or not. Everyone watched as something… _something_ began to form behind him.

It was a cloud; a mist. It was dark, but then, _it_ reached out.

It was an arm.

Its skin was the color of copper and it reached far beyond the bars of the cell Cassius still stood behind.

Everyone present stared at it like it was the plague.

So, when it swiftly pulled the constable's pistol out of its holster, he barely had any time to react when the arm returned, pistol in hand, back to Cassius's back.

Stealing the pistol wasn't his end game.

The ghost hand pulled back the hammer, making it _click-_. It raised the cold iron to his head.

 _Wait-_

"Look closely." The pistol was raised to Cassius' head!

"Cassius, NO!" The trigger was being pulled…

BANG!

And silence…

…

For a long while nothing happened. Everyone was stone. The sound of the gun fire lingered in the underground compound. But no one dared say anything. Just stare.

Cassius was fine.

The ghost hand, even as it fired the gun, had somehow managed to _catch the bullet_ , not two centimeters away from his head. And his skull. And his brain.

The ghost hand dropped the lead ball. It sounded hollow as it hit the ground, steaming from its brief journey through space.

"I am **NOT** leaving this cell until I know more about this… thing." He returned to his cot, ignoring the incredulity of the people staring at him. "Or at least, until I'm confident I can control it."

He still felt his mother's stare keenly. She was thinking…

 _What do I do? I can't help him, much less convince him to leave this jail with me. The only person in the world I know who could help is…_

 _But that's impossible! I have no idea where he is! He could be on the other side of the Atlantic for all I know! I thought the incident with the queen was all the magic we would ever see in Arendelle, but now my son is cursed by some spirit! How did the queen even learn to control her—_

… _The queen…_

 _The queen…_

"Queen Elsa! That's it!"

 **A. N. That's right. We'll be getting an Elsa centric chapter real soon... About time too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am a huge perfectionist. It's terrible. But, after NUMEROUS revisions, I finally created something more than 1000 words long that I'm satisfied with. I consider the first two chapter a kind of prologue. (Looking back, I really wish I had structured them differently, but here we are, so I'll suck it up.) I wanted it to be longer, but the truth is I really just wanted a chapter showing the interaction between the two sisters after inspiration struck. There was a reason we fell in love with Frozen and it was mostly because of these two. I do apologize for any mistakes because... well, I'll beat myself up for them anyway, so fair's fair.**

 **I dedicate this chapter to 2014banana. If you keep writing, then so will I. :) Enjoy.**

 **He's Back**

"Does the air out here seem clearer to you?" asked Anna.

Everything out here, the rocking of the boat, the night sky, the moon and stars, her sister next to her, the past… It was all so _freeing_. Clarity was finally something they had after years of secrets, closed doors and misunderstandings.

"Yeah," replied Elsa. "It does."

"So weird. About a year ago, I would have been terrified to get on any boat, not to mention being on the open ocean. Now… I can't imagine what I was so afraid of."

Elsa could. The untimely deaths of their parents, God bless their souls, showed them how treacherous the sea could be. Neither of them would have ever guessed that they might actually enjoy cruising around the North Sea, free from all worry. She turned back towards the party going on inside the ships ballroom, leaning against the railing, her navy-blue dress shimmering in the moonlight. Dancing, singing, music, light… the mood of it all was infectious.

 _Was I really scared of all this? I mean, me, on a_ pleasure cruise _?_

 _What was I so afraid of?_

"About a year ago," she whispered, "I was afraid to just leave my room."

Anna turned towards her, wondering if Elsa felt guilty for all those years of isolation. She didn't want her to think like that. She certainly believed that Mama and Papa wouldn't want her to think like that either. Looking back out at the sea, she asked, "Can you believe how much has changed?"

A moment passed. Then Elsa answered, "Yes, I can." She looked back to Anna. "And I love it."

Anna smiled at that. Maybe her sister was tougher than she gave her credit for. Tougher than herself anyway. She was her big sister after all. She followed suit with Elsa, turning back towards the ballroom and leaning on the railing. "Admit it; this was a great idea."

"Fine. I relent. I've had a lot more fun than I thought I would."

"Yes!" Anna pumped her fist. "What did I tell you? This whole trip has been great! Especially when we stopped in Corona and Andalasia, and Oh! I LOVED Dunbroch! Princess Merida was so hospitable and soooo much fun!"

"I think my experience would be better if that prince from Moldovia would stop hitting on me." A rueful smile graced her lips. "Only bad thing so far."

"Oh, come on, you just need to know how to handle men like him. Just follow my lead sister. I was born for occasions like this! And no amount of would be suitors are going to come between me and Kristoff."

Anna sighed at that name. "I wish he could be here."

"You know him and the other ice harvesters need to make preparations for the winter. It's the only time of year they don't have business."

"I know, but I was still disappointed when he had to refuse my offer to come with us. It's not like he needs to work anyway. I mean, he can live in the palace now! Plus, he's on a pension since he's the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer."

"Anna, you know I completely fabricated that title, right? Kristoff probably doesn't feel like he deserves to get paid for doing nothing. That's just who he is. And I know all about how, and I quote," which she emphasized by using air quotes, ""Ice is his life.""

"Ugh, don't remind me. He still cries at the sight of your ice palace."

Elsa chuckled, slightly flattered, and _very_ slightlysnobbish at how much Kristoff admired her ice, but quickly acted like she was coughing before she replied, "Regardless, him and Olaf are the only ones who can visit Marshmallow and the Snowgies while we're away. I'd rather they not start running around the kingdom without my presence."

"Okay, that's fair, but still." Anna pouted, not content with her best friend (besides Elsa herself) and… _lover?_... Elsa didn't like calling him that because it just sounded sordid— Anyway, she just wasn't happy he wasn't here.

 _Well, why wouldn't she be? He_ is _a good man… Very good. Hmmm…_

"He's a very good man…" Elsa had been meaning to speak to Anna about this. "…and I know that one day, maybe even soon…" She wanted to be very delicate about this. "…he'll ask for your hand."

That got Anna's attention. "Wait, what do you mean cause its notlikehe'askedmeyetoMARRYhimorsomethingandIwouldhatetorush—

"Stop," holding up her hand as a stop sign, "and let me finish."

Anna waited with baited breath. When Elsa was confident she would remain silent, she continued. "I trust you to make the right decision. After your experience with… that _man_ ," _That bastard more like, and I will not speak, not even_ think _, his name,_ "I don't think you're going to rush into another engagement. In fact, Kristoff probably knows that as well. It's been almost a year since you've both officially started courting. I'm impressed he's taken as much time as he has to let you enjoy yourself as a bachelorette before you tie the knot. That being said… I know that he loves you." She looked at Anna pointedly. "And I know you love him."

Anna didn't deny it, but she suddenly became very preoccupied with her feet. Probably to hide her blush and grin that she couldn't contain. Yes, she wasn't exactly the most prepared person for marriage, and she would probably wait till she was twenty-one before her and Kristoff would even become engaged. She was having so much fun with the way things were now between Elsa and— well, everything else that she wasn't ready to end this chapter of her life just yet.

Even so… the thought of marrying Kristoff… just the thought of Anna and Elsa's little family becoming bigger made her _very_ happy.

"When the time comes, I just want you to know you have my blessing."

Anna's reverie immediately ended. Had she heard Elsa right?

"Your… _blessing_? Are you serious?"

Her sister nodded.

Anna had to be sure though. "I mean, I'm not complaining. Believe me. But don't you want to think about it first?"

"Anna, I've had plenty of time to think about it, and after all the time I've spent with him, through you and otherwise, I've concluded there's no one in the entire world more perfect for my sister than Kristoff is. Most princes don't even compare to him. So, when it comes to it, because I know it most certainly will, knowing you and knowing him, I would rather you marry him. Besides, we've lost so much time that we've really been missing out on life. Why on earth would I make you wait any longer for something so special?"

… Anna was speechless. Did Elsa really become so close with Kristoff that she trusted him so much?

This was… fantastic.

"So quiet? I expected you to be speaking at least in tongues by now."

"What? Sorry. I just… need time to process all of this. Like I said, it's been hardly a year since the Thaw. I'm just… just…" Anna refused to get so emotional, but she could feel her eyes start to get watery. She quickly sucked it up though. "I'm just so happy. I mean, Elsa, look at us!"

Elsa did. Anna in her maroon ball gown, the party, the ocean, herself…

"I used to think we would never leave Arendelle out of fear of getting on a boat! Now, like, life is just so Amazing! It makes me want to dance!" Anna actually twirled off of the railing, making Elsa laugh. "If I was a poet, I would say we were suckling at the teat of life— but I'm not a poet and that just sounds weird and nowIreallyjustwanttodance."

"Well, no one's stopping us, so let's rejoin the party."

"We will, but speaking of Kristoff— or not speaking of Kristoff but speaking of ice and Olaf and the Snowgies and Marshmallow and I know this is belated— oh who cares? Anyway, I just forgot that I wanted to ask you this and you reminded me so I'm going to ask this now—

"Anna, please, you're rambling."

"Right. Right. I'll stop that. My question is this... How has your," and Anna's hands were really trying to grab at something, but it just looked like she was making a rainbow, "search— no, your _quest_ been? Did you find anything?"

Elsa's happy demeanor slightly mellowed at that question. She turned back to the sea, her eyes searching for the horizon out there in the night. "I know about as much as I did when I left Arendelle. I checked every royal library, every section, and every book I could get my hands on for anything that could help me… But I still don't know where my magic comes from." She was a little more than disappointed by this fact.

One of the reasons Elsa decided to come on this trip was the opportunity to do more digging in places besides the library back home for information on her powers and maybe a reason why she had them at all. For as long as she could remember, she'd just been born with them. But ever since the events of her accidental winter, and now that she was the freest she had been in a long time, amidst all the new memories her and her sister were making, she had started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, there was a reason as to _why_ she had been graced with such an amazing gift… and why only her.

But so far, her search had come up empty.

"Soooo… do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, no. Ugh!" She ran her hands through her hair, French braid and all. "Look at me. I'm not meant to brood. We can talk more about this when we get home. For now, I just want to rejoin the party and so do you."

"That's the spirit, sis!" They started to walk back over to the ballroom for the night's last few dances. "Tomorrow morning, we'll be back in Arendelle, which means tonight is our last night to be together like this before you go back on your quest and start doing… queenly stuff again like reading cabinet briefings and all that boring stuff. And I'll be bored out of my mind. So, let's find some dashing nobles, princes, or whoever and dance!"

Elsa was more than happy to entertain her sister. It would take her mind off her search and the lack of any fruits it brought. I mean, two weeks away from home and she couldn't find anything as to why…

 _Stop that,_ she said to herself. _You can worry about it later… Preferably over the inevitable meeting about the latest annual tax report because my_ God _were those boring!_

...

While the sisters conversed, _He_ had been watching them the entire time. He wouldn't approach them yet though. He was back, after all. He wanted to make a… lasting impression for the evening.


End file.
